


Nocturne

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Klance Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith sings, Klance love, M/M, Near Death Experience, fluff!, happy ending i swear, just not in chapter 1, lance adores Keith, lots of singing, lullaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Summary: Lance.... has an accident that leaves Keith worried for his health. How does he pass his worrisome time? Singing to Lance of course!Warnings: descriptions of blood, and mentions of death!





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_the_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandom/gifts).



> Warnings: descriptions of blood, and mentions of death!
> 
> BTW - my roommate made me do this.... srry. Oh and here is the link to the lullaby Keith sings to Lance - https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=7&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwip68XL0cLXAhXCwVQKHY7UAH4QtwIIQTAG&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYjBHUfv40pM&usg=AOvVaw2GrmETFBTQ_NfnVGvcCXGZ

* * *

 

There was no pain; it happened too fast. The blade slid into his lower back with ease, making him arch slightly as if to pull away, surprise widening his eyes and forming his mouth into a small circle. Before he could utter a sound there was a twist and he felt his legs go numb as they gave way beneath him. He collapsed to the ground, soundlessly, helmet dislodging from his head and rolling away. Weakly he tried to reach for it, moving his hand, fingers stretching furtively as Keith's voice called his name through the coms, desperate and broken. He tried to respond, his words replaced by coughing and muted moans. Despite having no feeling below his hips, Lance could feel the pool of blood soaking through his suite, bathing his back. /Too much/ he thought deliriously /That's too much blood. I'm going to die here. I can't survive this. Too much blood./ 

Suddenly Keith was there, sliding into view as he scanned the area and then knelt by Lance's side, pulling his body into his lap, cradling him. 

"Lance, oh my god Lance, look at me." His eyes fluttered, unfocused and dazed as Keith called to him. "DAMMIT LANCE LOOK AT ME." Lance’s eyes snapped up to him, dull but not void of life, not yet. 

"There that's it. Stay with me, please. You gotta stay awake, okay." Keith reached under him, applying pressure Lance couldn't feel to the wound in his back. 

"Keith..." he tried to speak, coughing up blood as Keith tried to get him to settle down. 

"No no, save your strength. Don't talk Lance." Instead Lance just smiled wearily and tried again. 

"I-I'm fine *cough cough*" he tried his best to give Keith his flirtatious grin but it never got past a grimace. 

"Lance please..." Keith begged him. "Not now. Please." Lance let his grimace drop, eyes fluttering again, unfocused. "Hey hey, stay with me! Look at me, focus on me." Lance coughed again, dazed eyes staring straight above him. 

"Sing for me Keith..." he managed to whisper before another coughing spell. 

"Lance..." Keith tried but Lances pleading eyes locked onto his again and he found himself nodding, tears running down his face as he began to sing. "Loo-li Lai-lay... lay down your head and..." Lance tried to shake his head, causing Keith to stop singing to focus on him. 

"N-not that one *cough* don't ruin that one with this memory *cough* it's too special..." he breathed as Keith let out a shaky breath, eyelashes batting tears away. 

"Which one then, Lance?" Keith asked, hoping Lance would drop this request. 

"Nocturne" he answered, and Keith shook his head vigorously. "Please Lance, don't make me do this, please..." Lance looked up at him with a small smile, moving his hand to cup Keith's cheek. 

"If these are my last moments, Keith *cough* I want your face to be the last thing I *cough* see, and your voice *cough* to be the last thing I hear. *cough cough* If I have to go toward a light, I want it *cough* to be your's." Keith closed his eyes against Lances burning gaze, the tears running freely down his face as he nodded. He knew he could never deny Lance anything in life, and neither could he in death. He opened his eyes again, breathed in deep and began to hum, before singing the lyrics to the song. 

"Hmmm hmhm hmhmhmmmhm hmhmhm hm hmmm hmhm hmmm hm hmmmhmhmmmmmm Now let the day just slip away, so the dark night may watch over you.../velvet blue, silent true, it embraces your heart and your soul.../nocturne…”

“You’re voice is *cough* amazing…” Lance whispered, hand still cupping Keith’s cheek as his thumb gently traced his lower lip. When Keith paused, Lance smiled sadly, “Keep going - please.” Keith nodded, opening his mouth to continue when Lance whispered, “Kiss me first.” Keith didn’t hesitate to lean down and connect their lips, but it felt wrong. 

Lance tasted of blood, tears, and goodbye; Keith hated it. This wasn’t his Lance. His Lance was full of life, always joking, and flirting. His Lance tasted of sweets and home. Of a warm hug on a cold day, or the comfort of looking at the stars with the one you love and knowing you’re not alone in this vast universe.  _ Lance  _ was soft music as the sea softly sprayed you as it broke on the ocean cliffs. This  _ thing  _ that tasted of death, pain, and loss was not his Lance. When he pulled away, Lance’s eyes were closed, a small smile on his face, and Keith knew that while this might not be his Lance, he was still in there, and Keith would sing for him. He would sing to  _ his  _ Lance. So Keith continued, tears pooling on the back of Lance’s hand below him, having fallen from his cheek. 

“Never cry, never sigh, you don't have to wonder why.../ always be, always see, come and dream the night with me.../nocturne.../have no fear when the night draws near, and fills you with dreams and desire.../like a child asleep, so warm, so deep, you will find me there waiting for you.../nocturne...” Lance’s breath slowed to a shallow, uneven rhythm, and Keith’s voice broke; his throat so sore from crying the rest of the song was broken and out of tune. But he finished. He made himself push through, because it was what his Lance wanted. So he sang until he could sing no more.

“We will fly, claim the sky, we don't have to wonder why.../ always be, always see, come and dream the night with me.../nocturne.../hmmmmmm/though darkness lay, it will give way, when the dark night delivers the day.../nocturne..."

* * *

 


End file.
